Our Dreams
by Sakuryo's Fanfictions
Summary: Basado en un dibujo de Polale21. SasuxSaku - OneShot  muy lindo :D


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Basado en el dibujo de Polale21 "Our dreams" publicado en DeviantART  
**

**

* * *

**_Our Dreams..._

**

* * *

**

-¿Estás lista?

_¿Qué si lo estaba? Mi corazón dio un vuelco en respuesta, pero no alcancé a responder palabra alguna, debería conformarse con el ligero asentimiento de mi cabeza. Él ablandó su semblante, como si fuera demasiado obvio mi estado catatónico, y me guió en silencio hasta el lugar en que pasaríamos el día. Lo seguí en silencio, embobada su perfume que me traía el viento.  
Sabía que eso no era más que otro de sus intentos por redimirse conmigo, aunque ni siquiera hubiese algo que perdonar, y aunque quisiera hacerle sentir mejor, diciéndole que no era necesario, una cita era mucho más de lo que me atrevería a rechazar. Agradecería a Naruto luego por ello ya que, de seguro, la idea romántica de una playa al atardecer no había salido de las profundas tinieblas que Sasuke tenía por mente. _

-¿Cómo se encuentra tu hombro? _–su voz amarga me recordó porqué estábamos allí, sonreí avergonzada al haberme permitido pensamientos estúpidos y le respondí con tranquilidad. _

_No había nada de qué preocuparse, la herida había sido profunda, y sí, mi vida había estado en riesgo… pero no era su culpa. _

-Fue mi decisión. _–le recordé._ –Quería que regresaras, que todos estos años oscuros se terminaran de una vez y por todas… Quizás no lo medité bien antes de hacerlo, pero no me arrepiento de ello. _–el clima que, en algún momento había creído agradable, comenzaba a tensarse con nuestra conversación. _–Lo volvería a hacer si fuese necesario…

-¡Claro que no! _–bramó, y su voz ronca y exaltada me hizo dar un respingo. _

_Estaba mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos, brillantes y llenos de furia, la idea de que volviese a interponerme en un ataque mortal no parecía hacerle gracia. ¿Y a quién sí? Me reprendí, habiendo arruinado un buen momento.  
Volteé mi rostro hacia el mar, aquel profundo horizonte comenzaba a cambiar de color, y los tonos rojizos embelezaban mis ojos. No quería pelear con él, no por lo mismo, no hoy. Sasuke pareció comprender, pude sentir sin esfuerzo como su respiración iba calmándose poco a poco hasta perderse con el sonido lejano de las gaviotas parloteándole al viento. _

-No lo vuelvas a hacer… _**nunca.**__ –fue lo único que me dijo. _

_Era realmente un hombre sorpresivamente ingenuo si creía que aquello bastaba para que lo viese morir frente a mis ojos sin mover un dedo, pero había que aceptar que su voz sonando sobreprotectora era una delicia para mis sentidos. _

-Entonces tú no vuelvas a irte. _–le advertí, volteándome hacia él y clavándole mis ojos verdes, manchados ya con las tonalidades del ocaso. _

_No dejé de mirarlo, Sasuke tampoco me esquivó, y durante incontables segundos creí que moriría en la oscuridad de mirada… hasta que una importuna alga se enredó en mi pie y me vio obligada a tambalearme frente a su atenta mirada.  
Me tomó del codo para que mantuviese el equilibrio, se lo agradecí con una risa cabizbaja mientras desenredaba mi pie de la planta; era demasiado vergonzoso. _

-Ojala algún día pueda dejar de ser tan torpe. _–reí, sin importarme que tan tonto fuese mi comentario. Nunca dejaba de cometer errores cuando más necesitaba ser perfecta. _

_Había pasado demasiadas horas la noche anterior buscando el traje de baño perfecto para un día en la playa con Sasuke, y mientras un bikini azul me hacía sentir gorda y con otro rosa me veía aniñada… el rojo oscuro que, desde siempre había sido mi color predilecto, se había convertido en mi mejor opción. Sin embargo durante toda la cita él sólo se había fijado en mis ojos… Maldita suerte la mía, de saberlo, al menos me hubiese colocado algún maquillaje. _

-No creo que eso sea posible…

_Su voz me recordó que, se suponía, debía estarle prestando más atención a él que a mis cavilaciones… _

-¿Qué cosa?

-Qué tú seas menos torpe. _–masculló, sin intenciones de ofenderme pero tampoco queriéndome hacer gracia. Ni siquiera supe porqué me lo dijo, ni como sentirme ante eso. _

-Se vale soñar. _–me quejé en tono tranquilo._ -¿O es que acaso nunca has tenido un sueño que, por estúpido que fuese, era tu ilusión en la vida?

-No recuerdo ninguno. _–aseguró, aunque su voz se notara apagada. _

_En ese instante me di cuenta de mi estupidez, pude ver en sus ojos claramente el recuerdo del único sueño que de él habíamos conocido… o como él siempre le había llamado: su objetivo. Casi pude sentir la punzada de dolor que mi innecesario comentario le habría traído, junto con el recuerdo de su único hermano muriendo frente a sus ojos.  
Ni siquiera tuve las agallas de disculparme, o siquiera mirarle a los ojos. Crucé mis brazos bajo mi pecho y los presioné con fuerza sobre mi estómago, inmóvil en aquel lugar, Sasuke no tardó mucho en darse vuelta buscando una explicación para mi actitud; y mis ojos se lo dijeron todo.  
No podía dejar de ser torpe, ni siquiera conseguía tener la delicadeza de medir mis palabras, y lo peor era que aquel dolor que a él le pertenecía llegaba a golpearme a mí incluso con más fuerza. Me había apropiado de su agonía como si fuera mía por naturaleza, y mis frágiles ojos no conseguían imaginar sus recuerdos sin llenarse de agua salada. Era tan estúpida… _

-Tranquila… _-sus brazos me rodearon en un ilógico gesto de cariño._ –No necesitas seguir cargando mis culpas… ya hiciste demasiado. _–a pesar de hablar con dureza su voz no dejaba de calmarme, era un sentimiento odioso con el que trataba de batallar… pero Sasuke siempre terminaba ganando. ¡No quería sentirme mejor! No si él seguía sufriendo en silencio. _

_Gimoteé en su pecho un buen rato sin hallar consuelo, para mi sorpresa él no hizo más que apretarme dulcemente contra su cuerpo y esperar a que me tranquilizara. _

-Si tan sólo pudiéramos regresar el tiempo atrás… _-mi tonta idea lo hizo reír, algo mágico sin duda, antes de que pudiera seguir avasallándolo con mis demás ideas._ –Quiero regresar al punto exacto en donde tú eras feliz y parar la corriente del tiempo… Quiero convertirme en una mejor médica, y que Tsunade reconozca mis logros. Que nadie te mire con resentimiento en la aldea. Quiero un perro y un gato, y que a mi mamá le gusten los animales. Tener una familia, criar a dos niños y una linda niña, una casa decorada a mi antojo, una mascota de nombre típico… quiero que la vida sea simple y feliz.

_Sin darnos cuenta, o quizás sólo yo estaba así de distraída, nos habíamos sentado en la arena; él no dejaba de mirar el horizonte, y en su perfil se trazaban algunos reflejos anaranjados que realzaban la negrura de sus ojos. Permaneció callado por lo que, para mí, fue la eternidad más acogedora de todas, y cuando habló su tono era tan extraño como su rostro sereno. _

-Son cosas simples, de seguro las conseguirás.

-Todo parece simple… hasta que lo intentas. _–él rió de nuevo, sacudiendo el arena de sobre sus pantalones azul marino. _

-Convertirte en una buena médica y que tu maestra lo aprecie, eso ni siquiera es necesario… la Hokague aprecia todo lo que haces, aunque tú no te des cuenta. Un perro y un gato, los podemos conseguir de regreso a tu casa. Que tu madre los acepte… eso podría solucionarse con el sharingan. Una familia, dos niños, una niña, un perro y una casa…

_Cuando creí que seguiría burlándose sin ánimos de mis simples metas en la vida, se quedó meditabundo pensando quién sabe qué cosa, y luego de unos minutos comencé a impacientarme. _

-¿Qué hay con eso? _–interrogué._ -¿No crees que vaya a conseguir una familia así?

_Negó con la cabeza, sus labios tenían una leve y adorable curvatura, pero no me dijo más nada._ Se levantó, tendiéndome la mano para que lo siguiera, y cuando estuvimos de pie me dio la espalda, terminando con la conversación.

-Y lo demás, volver el tiempo atrás, que la aldea vuelva a aceptarte como antes… que seas feliz… ¿Eso también te parece simple? _–insistí. _

_Me molestaba que se tomase todo con tanta calma, no hacía nada por ser aceptado nuevamente mientras yo me desvivía por mantener a raya a todos aquellos que quisiesen discriminarlo de alguna manera. Era odioso, y frustrante al mismo tiempo. _

-¡Respóndeme! ¿Eso también será simple? _–le tomé el brazo bruscamente, sin medir que aquel esfuerzo sólo me dolería a mí; Sasuke se giró hacia donde yo estaba y sonrió con cansancio. Tantas sonrisas en un día eran símbolo de que estaba llevándolo a su límite de paciencia. _

-Nada volverá nunca a ser como antes. _–sus dientes apretados dejaron escapar las palabras con recelo, mientras intentaba calmar la furia sin éxito._ –Yo no los perdonaré y ellos no me perdonarán, no es por ellos que regresé, estoy aquí sólo por… _-otra sonrisa torcida, estaban empezando a cansarme, y su vista se perdió en el horizonte que había pasado de rosáceo a negro._ –Te llevo a tu casa. _–advirtió, comenzando a caminar bajo el manto de la noche y olvidándose por completo de nuestra discusión anterior. _

-¿Eso es todo? ¿No tienes sueños, ni esperanzas, ni deseos… absolutamente nada?

-Tengo la esperanza de que algún día dejes de ser una molestia, deseo que te calles pero no pareces entenderlo, y el único sueño que queda dentro de mí es…

_No pude evitarlo, mi atención se concentró en él como si fuese un niño esperando un regalo, pero Sasuke optó por guardárselo para sí mismo, prometiéndome que algún día me lo diría._

Sakuryo's Fanfictions

* * *

PROHIBIDO PUBLICAR EN OTRAS WEBS


End file.
